


Dearly Beloved We're Gathered Here Today

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Captain Canary, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Merlance, Theroy, Wedding, background: - Freeform, dyla, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlance wedding with everybody in attendance from Arrow and the Flash, fluff for your sweet tooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved We're Gathered Here Today

“It’s supposed to be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

Tommy turned around in the little vestibule inside the church where he and Laurel had agreed, after months of arguing and debating, to tie the knot and saw his bride-to-be standing there looking like something from a fantasy.

Sure she wore a pretty dress and dark lipstick, her gorgeous hair curled into place but it was the smile on her face which nearly knocked him over. Bright and warm, the kind of contended happiness which could fuel cities and universes if scientists could find a way to bottle it.

He knew it was the kind of energy he could spend the rest of his life living off of and he was blessed as hell Laurel hadn’t yet turned tail and run.

“I don’t believe in bad luck,” he quipped with his most charming grin to which she bit back a smile as she rolled her eyes.

“You mean bad luck like half of a city falling down, you nearly dying, your father being dead but not dead, and our friends who may or may not get called away because of Very Important Green Business?”

“Oliver’s Kermit the Frog?” Tommy asked with mocked shock which was enough to get a laugh of Laurel. “And here I thought he was the vigilante known as the-”

She reached up and covered his mouth with her hand and she smelled like something sweet and flowery. “Not another word. Now, was there a reason you wanted to risk the wrath of the universe and see me right this minute when we’re supposed to be meeting at the front of the church in three minutes?”

He took her hand and kissed the palm, enjoying the way her face softened at the gesture. “I just wanted a minute, you know? We’re not going to have another quiet moment for the next couple of hours and I didn’t want the first time I saw you in your dress to be in front of everybody.”

“Why not?”

“Because I was pretty sure I’d want to do this,” he informed her as he reached up to cradle her face with his hands and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss which made him smile and made the kiss a little awkward but it was the good kind which made happy memories.

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to do that anyway,” she grinned, reaching up to wipe away what he was sure was her lipstick on his mouth.

“Maybe, but I’m supposed to wait for the scheduled kissing and I’m not entirely sure I could have held off when you look as beautiful as you do.”

“You’re a charmer, Mr. Merlyn.”

“And all yours Mrs. Lance.”

####################

“You are probably the most beautiful bride to have ever existed,” Cisco exclaimed as he reached out to hug Laurel and Tommy rolled his eyes as he resisted the urge to pull the guy off his _wife._ “And as the Vibe, you know I’m not lying about that.”

Tommy glared at Cisco’s retreating back. “You know, if I wasn’t very secure in the fact you love me.”

“I did just marry you,” Laurel reminded him.

“Exactly. If I wasn’t very secure in this I would be extremely jealous of that kid looking at you as if you’d created gravity and porn.”

Laurel laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist as the last of the guests made their way through the reception line, each congratulating them on the beautiful ceremony and how beautiful Laurel looked as a bride. Tommy couldn’t help himself, each time someone complimented Laurel he felt the irrepressible need to ask the guest if they thought he was beautiful too.

He was developing a row of bruises from Laurel’s warning pinches but it was worth it.

“if you guys want to sneak away for a minute, I’ll cover for you.”

Tommy started and turned to see his sister grinning, clearly proud of herself for getting the jump on him. “Why do all the women in my life have a tendency to sneak up on me?”

“For the joy of it,” she teased. “But I was serious about the distraction, I hear Barry and Caitlin do a great ‘Summer Lovin’ from Grease.”

“Caitlin is-”

“The scientist,” Laurel filled in as she reached for a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “She’s the one who figured out the cure for that weird gas attack last May.”

“Right. You’re suggesting karaoke at our wedding,” Tommy asked Thea for clarification.

“I’m suggesting a distraction which will give you a limited amount of time with your new bride before dinner, toasts, and dancing.”

“She has a point,” Laurel murmured as she slipped her hand into his. “It’s going to be crazy.”

“Going to?” Tommy asked, because he was pretty sure his life had been crazy since the moment he’d proposed.

“Crazier,” Laurel conceded. “Thank you, Thea.”

“What are sister’s for?” Thea with a wide grin. “We’re totally sisters now, this is awesome.”

“The DA being your sister-in-law does not mean you get out of speedy tickets, Speedy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied in a sing-song voice as she walked away presumably to find either her boyfriend or the karaoke duo. He didn’t want to see how that ended up.

“Come on wife,” he cajoled as he pulled her towards the door and sighed when they nearly ran into his best friend and his girlfriend.

“Go away.”

“Are you dining and dashing?” Felicity asked as she leaned into Oliver. “Can you dine and dash at your own wedding?”

“If you don’t pay the caterer,” Tommy informed her, all mock seriousness.

“Ah, so are you?”

“Our sister,” Tommy explained and paused because he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to sharing a sister with Oliver. “Offered to distract the guests so I can make out with my wife.”

“Tommy,” Laurel scolded but since she sounded amused as well as exasperated Tommy didn’t bother to apologize.

“I’m almost worried to ask what Thea’s planning,” Oliver mused as he tried to see through the crowds to find his sister but was distracted by Felicity opening her little clutch and looking through it.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for Laurel’s lipstick, I brought it down with me just in case. If they’re going to make out in the coat closet, and why didn’t we think of that?, she’s going to need freshen up afterwards.”

“My hero,” Laurel exclaimed as she took the tube from Felicity and slipped it into the side of her strapless dress. “You guys can have the coat closet when we’re done.”

“Aw, thanks.”

“Okay, since we’ve got that figured out,” Tommy grabbed Laurel’s hand and was all but determined to walk through his best friend to get to the nearest enclosed space so he could make out with his wife.

 _Make out with his_ wife. Tommy nearly grinned, he’d never made out with a wife before. Well, he mentally corrected himself, not _his_ wife anyway.

“Have fun!” Felicity called to them and out of the corner of his eye Tommy could see Oliver grinning down at Felicity before kissing her.

“He’s going to propose to her,” Tommy commented as they snuck out of a side door. “He’s got the ring in his pocket but doesn’t want to steal our thunder by popping the question at our wedding.”

“That’s ridiculous, he shouldn’t be worried about that.”

“So I’ve told him multiple times, might mean more coming from you.”

Laurel nodded as Tommy found an unlocked door and realized it was a Sunday school room but since he’d done far worse things than neck in a church he wasn’t too worried about getting hit by lightening.

“I’ll talk to him,” she promised as she settled back against the door.

“Later?” he asked, his lips brushing against hers.

“Later,” she promised, and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

#################### 

“Where’s the happy couple it’s almost time for their first dance,” Sara asked as she settled in the seat besides Felicity.

“Making out.”

“Go Laurel,” Sara laughed with approval. “I want to say the thing but I’m afraid if I say the thing it’ll jinx it.”

“Right?!” Felicity agreed, leaning forward. “I keep checking my phone thinking the battery died or there’s no signal but shocker of all shockers nothing seems to be happening.”

“That’s good, they deserve to have their day.”

“We all deserve a day,” Felicity added sagely. “To remember what we’re fighting for.”

They looked over to the dance floor where Roy was twirling Thea, Digg was dancing with baby Sara, and Quentin was-to everyone’s surprise-expertly dancing with Donna.

“If they keep going down the road they’re on, by this time next year we’ll probably be step-sisters. Everyone is going to be related,” Felicity remarked wryly.

“One big, vigilante family.”

Felicity reached over and pressed her hand to Sara’s mouth. “Don’t say the word, say the thing and you bring the thing closer.”

“Is this like the Secret,” Sara asked against Felicity’s hand.

“Just, knock on some wood.”

Sara dutifully knocked twice on the table. “How long have they been making out for? Someone should probably go get them.”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t timing them. I’ll send Oliver.”

“No, I’ll go find them. Grab Ollie for a dance.”

“Oliver hates dancing,” Felicity pointed out but stood up to find her boyfriend. If he said no she’d find Barry and by the next song Oliver would be on the dance floor with her.

Sara headed towards the hallway and figured she’d start yelling for Laurel and Tommy until one of them appeared but to her great relief they were stumbling out of a room laughing before she got the chance.

“You couldn’t wait a few more hours?” she asked with seriousness.

“No,” Tommy informed her quickly. “We could not.”

“You have lipstick on your neck.”

Laurel looked at her husband and winced at the small smudge. “Sorry. I thought I got it all.”

“You two are ridiculous,” but it was said with an enormous amount of love and affection as Laurel wiped away the lipstick stain. “Come on, let’s go.”

A few minutes later and the couple was dancing slowly in each other’s arms and Sara was watching with tears in her eyes as Tommy and Laurel looked at each other as if nothing else in the would could possible be wrong.

It was easily the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Then the other couples started filing onto the dance floor; Digg and his wife Lyla, Oliver leading a smiling Felicity, Thea and Roy. Barry danced with Iris, Caitlin with Cisco, and it was the kind of moment Sara wanted to remember for the rest of her life.

“Shouldn’t you be out there, too?”

Sara bit back a smile as Leonard stood just behind her, his shoulder brushing against hers.

“No one’s asked me.”

“Ah, well, let me correct the universe’s mistake.” He held out a hand and met her eyes and Sara tried to ignore the frisson of attraction racing down her spine. “Care to dance, Sara?”

She smiled and took his hand, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
